The second time
by xxMangaxanimexx
Summary: Bah. im not good with summaries or titles. But well. Here I go - Akane has finally reunited with Akuram, but what troubles lie ahead of them? Rated T for later chapters. Please Review! So I know whether I should continue or not.


**My first fanfic! xD ok lessee. I love Harutoki a lot so I thought I'd make one like this (:**

**Set after the ending of the anime**

**Akane x Akuram**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Harutoki, but course' it'd be great if I do... millionaire dreams... games... manga... ALL DA AWESOME STUFF but no. i don't own it. *sniff sniff***

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The winds breezed past me, lifting my peach pink hair and green uniform fluttering around. A month has passed since then… and I never got to see them all again… of course, Tenma and Shimon-kun is back here with me, in our world… but I still miss the time I spent with the hachiyou all together…

It felt as though it had all been a dream that was still lingering through my memories, illusions that I shouldn't stay on. Even when I keep telling myself not to look back to the past and continue with the future, occasionally, when I am careless and daydreaming, those memories comes back, like an endless video that's playing over and over again through my mind… The happy moments we spent… the first time I met them… and when I left…

_Akuram._

Even now, I still think of him. His beautiful face that I didn't get to see enough of… his golden long hair that seemed to glitter… Even now, I still feel that fluttering going inside my heart every time I think of him, throbbing painfully at the same time.

_I miss him._

These words that I want to say to him come crashing down every time…

_I want to see him._

Was it possible? Can I go back to his side? I didn't care anymore whether he used me… I just wanted to see him once again… to touch him… to talk to him…

_I love him._

The three words that concluded all the emotions I felt for him. How I wanted to say it to him. How I wanted to just cry and break down at this very moment. How I had wanted to hold on to him that time… not to let go… to disappear with him from this world, feeling full…

I was empty. Not that I can't feel happiness or sadness or anything like that… but that it felt like there was a hole inside of me, missing something. Something essential for me to live on.

A ringing sound broke through my thoughts. Something like a bell… Could it be?

I stood up immediately from the tree that I had been sitting under at break, leaving confused looks on Tenma and Shimon-kun's faces.

"Akane… what's the matter?" Tenma asked.

I just stared ahead, towards the sound of the ringing. I couldn't seem to understand his words. What did it mean again? But it didn't matter. I just needed to find out. Was it him? Was he summoning me to go back to him? By his side, forever?

I walked slowly and carefully, glassy eyes staring ahead into the dark trees that shaded the burning sunlight. I could faintly hear staggering footsteps behind me, and callings beckoning me and asking me something.

I blocked those sounds out and focused on the path I was walking towards. Walking past the trees slowly, I gradually reached an old well. The same well as that time. Leaning forwards, the ringing grew louder, and an overwhelming white light shone from the surface of the well, cutting through the darkness that surrounded me.

I finally came back to consciousness, finding Tenma and Shimon-kun standing next to me.

"Akane-chan… what happened?" Shimon-kun stuttered.

"Yeah… Akane… it can't be him again, right?" Tenma added.

"I-I'm not sure…" I said, shaking.

Please… let it be him… I want to see him again! And the others!

Looking into the light, I saw a shadow moving towards us. A man wearing traditional Japanese clothing while holding a fan... A hand suddenly shot out and grabbed my arm. I shrieked in surprise, while being pulled in. Tenma and Shimon-kun shouted after me and dove in, just like the first time. And through the wildness, I fell unconscious into the hands of the mysterious man…

I woke up sweating, looking frantically around to observe my surroundings. Where was this? White walls, sliding doors, a wooden table… and the futon I was sleeping on.

"Ah, so you have woken up," A deep voice sounded beside me.

I jumped, surprised by the presence. Slowly, I turned to look at the origin of the voice.

Smooth, glittering, golden hair… crystal clear, sharp, piercing eyes… crimson red robes…

I leapt into his arms. Of the man I love with all of me. Akuram…

I felt his arms circle around my waist, and he took in my scent while I buried my head into his chest, tangling my hands into his long blonde hair.

A sudden knock interrupted our reunion. I heard him grunt, irritated. (a/n: I know you'd probably say something like "Akuram's not like that!" or something, but I think Akuram did fall in love with her in the end of the anime, so I thought I'd add something like this)

"Who is it?" He said.

Another blonde came in clumsily, stuttering in alarm. "Sir! I'm sorry to disturb you, but there's trouble outside! Please come help!


End file.
